Good Luck Mamon!
by ChocoChocobo
Summary: Mamon is fat. Mamon in not popular. Hell, Mamon is the laughing stock of the whole Saotome Academy. Funny thing is that Mamon is Tokiya Ichinose's little sister. OCx? NatsuxSyo TokiyaxOtoya. Rated M for future chapters.


I am introducing an O.C. here. Don't worry, she ain't no Mary sue! Peace out.

Read and comment please~! But most of all enjoy! First story evah so please support! :D

Oh yeah, the ones that are **italicized are not dialogues**, m'kay?

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

It was another typical day for "fatso" Mamon**[1] **Ichinose, the invisible, B class**[2]**, uber loser little sister of Tokiya Ichinose, the super hottie in S class. Unlike her famed brother, she is, well, not that "physically inclined" which leads to her daily ritual of being teased and bullied because of her weight. Not that she wasn't used to it but everyone's got their limit, right?

"Hey, look everyone! Here comes Mamon! Boom boom boom!" someone shouted as he stomped his feet in an attempt to probably imitate a huge animal while Mamon walked through the cafeteria.

Being the vain people they are, some people joined in on the "fun" and stomped their feet as well. They were laughing their asses off when Mamon took off running, looking pale and straight-faced.

"Run piggy! Run!" a girl shouted with that irritating voice of hers. Her posy of bitches high-fived each other and busied themselves with, yet again, their overly applied make-up.

Mamon ran as fast as her stubby legs could carry her and ended up in one of the bathroom stalls. After a few deep breaths, she let the tears she's been keeping inside come out.

"Why the hell am I in this God-forsaken school anyways?" she sobbed and blabbered on and on about her miserable and damned life when suddenly, she heard the door open. She held her breath hoping she won't be discovered.

"Damn, I need to pee real bad." said a male voice.

Mamon sat on the toilet with her eyes wide open.

_'Wait a minute. What! Where the hell am I?'_

That was the moment she heard the mighty zipping sound and the glorious fountain that followed it.

"Oh God, that feels great." Mamon's face blushed.

"Ne, Syo-chan. You're so cute when you say that." some other guy said.

She started to panic and thought of going out the stall but then again, that would only make the situation worse so she decided to put her feet up on the covered toilet.

_'I'm in the boy's washroom! WTF! When the hell did that happen? Mamon, you idiot! Ok, calm down. Whooh. I'll just wait until they leave. Okay, deep breathing'_

"What the hell Natsuki! Get off me! Can't you see I'm busy!" said Syo-chan.

After a brief pause, the guy named Natsuki spoke up.

"Ne, Syo-chan. Don't you feel sorry for her?" Mamon listened intently to their conversation.

"Who? Tokiya's sister? The chubby girl?" he said as he flushed the toilet. Mamon held her breath.

_'Chubby? Well, at least he didn't call me a cow or something.'_

"Yah, her. She's kinda cute ain't she. I felt so bad when those people in the cafeteria picked on her. " Natsuki spoke up as Mamon's eyes lit up. She could hear "Syo-chan" sighing.

"You think everyone's cute..." Syo-chan muttered and shook his head.

"You just wanna squish her or sit on her or throw her on a wall or…" he blabbered about the things he'd do to poor Mamon; she sweat dropped. Because of all the things he said about her, she didn't notice how dangerously close she was from falling of the toilet. As expected from the plumpest student in Saotome Academy, she lost her balance and fell. And that's when Humpty-dumpty fell into oblivion.

"Ow! Owowowow~ owiiiee." Mamon closed her mouth after realizing how loud her voice is.

"Did you hear that Syo-chan? The toilet talked. I knew it! This place IS haunted!" Natsuki gasped and pointed a finger at the stall where Mamon is in.

"Wanna go check it out?" Syo-chan asked.

"As long as the toilet doesn't eat me or Piyo-chan" Natsuki hugged his stuffed chicken or whatever. Syo-chan shook his head and dragged Natsuki with him.

Mamon looked at the door of the stall as it slowly opened to reveal two blonde boys gaping at her like they really did see a ghost. She looked at them intently with her intense scarlet eyes. They just stared at each other for God knows how long.

"Uhh. Well this is awkward. So Mamon-chan, what brings you to the boy's washroom today?" asked Syo-chan while wearing the weirdest smile Mamon had ever seen.

"I-I was…well it's because….uhm…running….but..I didn't…see the uhmm…sign...then…stall…then….you two …so yeah." Mamon stopped to look at their faces and then continued blabbering.

"I'msorryIdidn'tmeantoeavesdropjustpleasedon'ttellanybody'cuzthey'llteasemeagainandIdon'twannagetteasesagainsopleaseI'm**[3]**—" Mamon was flailing her arms around violently. Natsuki was trying to calm her down but she accidently hit his glasses. It fell down on the floor in slow-mo then hit the floor with that dramatic metallic clanking. Dundundun.

Syo-chan's eyes were as wide as saucers. He gasped and said an unfamiliar name.

"Satsuki" He said as Mamon cocked her head to the side in confusion. Syo-chan was now desperately trying to look for Natsuki's glasses.

_'Satsuki? I thought this guy's name was Natsuki?'_

Satsuki's honey colored hair blocked his eyes. He slowly looked at Mamon and clenched his fists.

"How dare you…" Satsuki said in his most venomous voice as Mamon tried her best not to linger on the thought that his voice sounds so smexy that way. Her trail of thought was interrupted when Satsuki raised his terrifying looking fist and hurled it towards her direction. Mamon closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the sharp pain and agonizing aftershock.

_'Man, this is gonna hurt in the morning.'_

* * *

><p>Oh no! What will become of our plus sized lead chara! :O Continue reading and you'll find out! XP BTW. I support NatsuxSyo~! Kyaaa :P<p>

**[1]** Yah. Her name came from a sponge cake. It's fluffy and yummy. It's fun to poke too. Honhonhon~

**[2]** Let's just say there's a B class m'kay?

**[3]** Translation: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Just please don't tell anybody 'cuz they'll tease me again and I don't wanna get teased again so please I'm— blablablabla.

I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm still trying to "grasp" them. /grin/

P.S. If you see any mistakes or grammatical errors, please don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
